Namikaze Family
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: bagaimanakah kehidupan naruto dan kakak-kakaknya ketika mereka akan di jodohkan dan dengan terpaksa mengikuti semua sandiwara otousannya...  pairing : SasuNaru, Itakyuu...  chap 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Khe….khe….khe...Ohayou minna_san…..

Akhirnya, setelah melewati berbagai halangan dan rintangan dari tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk Ken kesampaian juga bikin fic kedua ini…hiks…..hiks….hiks… Ken terharu *ngelap ingus*

Dan untuk kembaran saya Iza_twinsdevil, makasih atas saran dan semangat untuk membuat fic Namikaze Family ini *tabur-tabur sandal jepit*

okhheeee… dari pada kita ngalur -ngidul kaga jelas gitu mendingan.. langsung baca ajaaahhh…. ^_^

Disclaimer :

Pengennya sich mengatakan, Naruto yang imut dan seksi punya saya *dilempar panci sasuke*

Tetapi, hiks…hiks…hiks… karena Mbah Masashi Kishimoto lahir duluan, ya….

NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA…..huwaaaaaa *nangis dipojokkan*

Warning :

Gaje, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen_Ai, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s) dll….

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Rate :

Hi..hi…hi….

diri hamba yang polos ini *disiram air comberan*

masih insap, jhadi Ken bhuad T ajjah ya….

entar law otak bejad aktip Ken bhikin iank M ohkheee *ngacungin 7 jempol*

Genre :

Humor, Family, General

yang jelas banyak deh…

Pairing :

SasuNaru, ItaKyu, KakaYuta

Author : " em, Yuta tu character tambahan….*senyum-senyum gaje*

Reader : " ngapain lu nambah-nambahin karakter, bikin ribet aja."

Author : *pundung dipojokan*

Reader : " oi, ngapain lu dipojokan bukannya ngasih penjelasan " *ngacung-ngacungin pisau dapur*

Author : *ngorek-ngorek tanah* " salahin Iza tuh dia yang maksa saya. "

Reader : " Manna si Iza " *bawa spanduk bertuliskan KILL IZA_TWINSDEVIL*

Author : " noh, diujung " *nunjuk-nunjuk Iza sambil ketawa gaje*

Reader : *dengan seringai setan bawa obor, pisau, dan panci ketempat Iza*

Iza : " kok perasaan gue nggak enak ya *ngelirik kanan kiri*.

Reader : " itu Iza, ayo bantai….." *lari kearah Iza*

Iza : " kyaaaaaaa….. awas loe Ken…*lari majumundur*

Author : " khe..khe..khe… rasain loe."

Summary :

Bagaimana kalau tiga orang saudara harus menikah dengan orang yang mereka anggap menyebalkan…

" nggak peduli…" *dilempar kecomberan*

Namikaze Family

by Ken_Twinsdevil

Cheppy 1: Perjodohan

' Berita mengemparkan terjadi di New York, sebuah perusahan terbesar ke 5 dalam bidang industri baru mengalami kebangkrutan karena 90% sahamnya sudah berpindah tangan dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik. Kabar yang diperoleh dari sumber yang dapat dipercaya seluruh saham tersebut telah berpindah tangan menjadi milik Rinnengan corp, sebuah perusahaan terbesar yang merupakan Namikaze corp kedua karena pemiliknya merupakan anak-anak dari Namikaze Minato pemilik Namikaze corp. Sekian berita pada siang hari ini saya Stevany akan menjumpai anda siang hari nanti.'

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah terduduk sambil memangku laptop mini miliknya dan sesekali menyunggingkan seringai yang sangat menyeramkan. " ah…" desah malas pemuda tersebut, pemuda tersebut kembali melanjutkan aksinya mengutak-atik laptop mini berwarna hitam dan putih tersebut, kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah suara menginstrupsinya. " aniki…." suara cempreng yang sangat memekakkan telinga tersebut terdengar merdu ditelinga pemuda yang sejak tadi tengah menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya.

" ya, Naruto masuklah jangan berteriak seperti itu kau akan membuat kami tuli masal." pemuda dengan laptop dipangkuannya tersebut. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut hanya bisa mengembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar penuturan anikinya tersebut. " aniki jahat, aku kan hanya ingin menyapa." kata Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas dadanya. " ah…" Yuta mendesah perlahan, diletaknya laptop yang dari tadi berada dipangkuannya tersebut. Matanya kini terfokus menatap sang adik yang sedang cemberut, Yuta melipat kemeja biru mudanya dan menarik tangan Naruto membawanya keluar dari kantornya menuju kehalaman parkir. Saat ini pemandangan yang dapat dilihat adalah dua orang pemuda berambut kuning tengah menaiki sebuah mobil berwarna kuning cerah, oh rasanya dunia dipenuhi warna kuning *author sweatdrop*.

" Hei, kalau ingin bunuh diri jangan mengajakku." kata Yuta sambil menatap horor kearah naruto. Sedangkan sang pemuda berambut pirang cerah bernama Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan kakaknya tesebut.

" Kau itu sangat menyebalkan aniki sama saja dengan monster aniki." kata Naruto sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya menambah kesan imut seperti semut *dirasengan Naruto* err seperti marmut. Yuta tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Naruto. Bukan salah Naruto menyebut Kyuubi sebagai monster, karena memang sifatnya seperti monster. Kyuubi sangat senang menjahili Naruto, karena menurutnya Naruto sangat cocok sebagai percobaannya ' Naruto adalah objek percobaan ' itulah kata yang sering Yuta dengar dari Kyuubi.

" Oh, ia aniki kenapa ayah menyuruh kita pulang biasanya ia akan melakukan itu jika ada hal yang penting." kata Naruto sambil memasang pose berfikir.

" Yah, aku akan menjawab jika kita sampai di laboratorium Kyuubi dengan selamat." kata Yuta dengan nada sarkatik.

" Huh… rasakan ini, " kata Naruto sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya, Yuta yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Yuta sang hanker terkenal dan pengusaha muda berbakat bisa memasang wajah mengelikan saat berada diantara kedua adiknya. Yuta hanya bisa berkomat-kamit membaca mantra, surat hutang, surat tanah dan segala macam surat agar bisa selamat dari kegilaan Naruto saat mengendarai mobil. Lima menit kemudian mereka tiba didepan lab Kyuubi. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobil dengan senyum sumringan lima jarinya sedangkan Yuta keluar dari dalam mobil dengan keadaan yang cukup err- mengenaskan, kemeja birunya yang rapi kini berubah menjadi berantakan keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya wajahnya yang tadi cerah karena berhasil menguasai salah satu perusahaan terbesar di New York berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Setelah membenahi sedikit penampilannya Yuta dan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lab Kyuubi. Di dalam lab tersebut terlihat Kyuubi tengah mengobrol dengan seorang gadis yang lumayan manis, gadis itu berambut cokelat muda tersebut mengenakan kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam yang semakin mempermanis penampilannya. Kyuubi mendekati gadis muda itu perlahan, dibelainya dengan lembut pipi gadis tersebut dan dielus lembut bibir merah gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuubi mencondongkan tubuhnya, saat jarak antara Kyuubi dan gadis tersebut tinggal 0,0005 cm lagi sebuah suara mengintrupsi moment romantis mereka.*jangan harap bisa kisu *dibom Kyuubi*

Kyuubi mendegus kesal, ia menatap tajam kearah dua saudaranya itu. Merasa tidak dihiraukan Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju keruangan rahasia dan mengambil sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke depan wajah Naruto dan Yuta.

" Wow, kau ingin menjadikanku makhluk aneh lagi aniki sialan," kata Naruto dengan nada sarkatik. Mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut Kyuubi hanya menyunggingkan seringai setan kebanggaannya.

" Ya, kurasa sedikit kecelakan tidak jadi masalah kan adik manisku." kata Kyuubi lengkap dengan seringai setan yang masih bertengger manis diwajahnya.

Naruto menatap tajam kearah Kyuubi " ya, membuat aku koma selama 2 tahun dengan kondisi fisik yang sangat mengenaskan rambutku rontok dan perlu waktu 6 bulan untuk menumbuhkannya kembali dan juga lebam-lebam yang ada ditubuhku perlu perawatan khusus untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula," kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi dan Naruto asyik berdebat, Yuta hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan horor. Kemudian tanpa pernah diduga oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi, Yuta menarik tangan kedua adiknya dan membawa mereka menuju pintu keluar, tindakan spontanya itu tentu saja disambut protes dan berontak kecil dari kedua adiknya.

" Kau jangan menarikku seperti seekor anjing," kata Kyuubi dengan tatapan iblisnya. Yuta hanya bisa menyeringai mendengar penuturan Kyuubi tersebut, tanpa mempedulikan geraman-geraman dan sumpah serapah yang diumpatkan oleh adik-adiknya Yuta terus menarik mereka dan membawanya menuju mobil sport kuning yang dengan gagahnya terpajang jelas dihadapan mereka dan warna mencolok mobil tersebut bisa membuat orang lain yang melihat buta sesaat serta berfikir dua kali untuk melihat warna kuning lagi, dunia sesak dengan warna kuning. *labai ah….*dimutilasi kyuubi*

Skiip Time….

Ketiga pemuda dengan ciri fisik yang sangat mencolok melewati jalanan konoha yang mulai meramai, dengan mobil sport berwarna kuning terang tersebut mereka membelah angin yang menderu semilir-semilir terdengar makian dan umpatan saat mobil kunng tersebut menyelip diantara rentetan mobil-mobil yang sedang baris berbaris untuk menentukan nasip mereka melanjutkan berlari dengan kencang tanpa ada halangan atau harus merelakan diri melambat sambil mengumpat-umpat menahan emosi karena harus bersabar selama seharian.

Pandangan mata kini terfokus pada salah seorang dari tiga manusia ' rame' tersebut. Saat semua asyik dengan kegiatannya hanya dia yang terpekur dan menatap sayu bandul kalung berwarna perak tersebut, Kyuubi yang dari tadi terfokus pada ponselnya kini menatap sendu kearah putra bungsu Namikaze tersebut dengan gerak cepat Kyuubi memasukkan ponsel kesaku celananya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya keatas kepala Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut.

" Jangan pernah bohongi perasaanmu Naruto, kalau kau serius masih mencintainya temui dia dan yakinkan tentang semua perasaanmu padanya, " ucap Kyuubi seraya tersenyum lembut.

" Ya, aku mengerti aniki." kata Naruto sambil memasukkan kembali bandul tersebut kedalam bajunya. Sementara itu, Yuta hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang ooc untung saja sifat jahilnya itu tak sedang aktif saat ini juga padahal ada objek bagus yang sangat mengiurkan khe..khe…khe… benar-benar kakak yang mengerikan ^_^'. Tapi naluri jahil memang sudah mengalir dalam darahnya otak jeniusnya memunculkan sedikit ide cemerlang untuk menjahili kedua adiknya.

" Em, melihat ekspresi kalian yang ' cukup ' itu membuat aku ingin memuat foto kalian di blog miliku." mendengar ucapan Yuta yang sangat menusuk itu menbuat sirine bahaya pada kedua adiknya langsung aktif seketika

" Kau, jangan macam-macam hanker sialan." kata Kyuubi dengan nada kesal disusul aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Melihat ekspresi yang menurut orang lain menakutkan dari wajah kedua adiknya tersebut membuat Yuta menampakkan seringai yang menyeramkan.

" Oh, begitu padahal kau sangat seksi Kyuubi dan kau juga sangat imut Naruto." kata Yuta dengan senyum ' polosnya '. Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya bisa mengeram kesal melihat ekspresi Yuta yang sangat memuakkan bagi mereka.

" Jangan ucapkan hal konyol begitu ANIKI, " kata Naruto diiringi dengan aura hitam yang sangat pekat. Melihat aura menyeramkan Naruto, Yuta semakin kekeh menjahili adik-adiknya tersebut ia memasang pose berfikir ala detective gadungan *di deathglare Yuta* " em, ayo kita kembali pada masa itu…

Flashback 2 tahun yang lalu…

Seorang remaja berusia 14 tahun diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto tengah mendudukan diri dengan malas di kursi tamu, tak ada kegiatan menyenangkan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengisi waktu liburannya. Saat ia tengah meratapi kejenuhan yang semakin bertambah ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal telah mengenakan pakaian dengan amat rapi nampaknya ia kan pergi ke suatu tempat.

" Aniki, mau pergi kemana? " tanya Naruto pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang tetapi tidak secerah Naruto yang diketahui bernama Yuta. Pemuda tersebut melirik kearah Naruto dan menarik tangannya membawa keambang pintu, Naruto hanya mengikuti anikinya sampai kedalam mobil sport dengan warna putih hijau. Dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam mobil Yuta membelah jalannan yang cukup senggang tersebut. Kurang dari 10 menit mereka telah tiba didepan sebuah stadion tempat latihan team amefuto nasional berlatih.

Tujuan utama Yuta datang kelapangan tersebut tentu saja bukan menonton latihan timnas yang 3 bulan lagi akan melakukan pertandingan turnamen Internasional di Denmark tetapi untuk menemui gadis bernama Mikan, gadis yang sudah 3 bulan ini berhasil merebut perhatiannya dan membuatnya harus mengakui jika ia sangat tertarik akan pesona mikan. Yuta melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat kearah team cheerleaders yang sedang berlatih bibir Yuta tak berhentinya menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat senyum Mikan yang sangat manis menurutnya. Yuta menepuk pelan bahu Mikan membuat mikan menoleh kearahnya tapi bukan senyuman yang Yuta dapat melaikan tatapan sendu dari Mikan.

" Hey, kau kenapa? " tanya Yuta sambil menepuk lembut bahu mikan, gadis tersebut hanya menunduk sebelum bergumam.

" Team cheerleaders kekurangan anggota padahal sebentar lagi akan tampil…." Mikan menghentikan ucapannya dan matanya kini menatap seseorang yang anteng berdiri dibelakang Yuta. Mikan mendekati Naruto dan berteriak.

" kyaaaaa….. kawaiiiiiiiii " diiringin dengan cubitan beruntun dipipi Naruto. Yuta hanya menatap horor kekasihnya tersebut dan Naruto memberikan tatapan menusuk yang mematikan karena cubitan beruntun yang diberikan oleh Mikan.

" Em, aku tidak tahu kau punya adik yang sangat manis." kata Mikan sambil terus mencubit pipi Naruto.

Twich

Timbul kedutan di dahi Naruto, Yuta menelan paksa ludahnya *jorok *ditendang Yuta* melihat ekspresi mengerikan Naruto.

" Em, aha…ha..ha.. sayangnya dugaanmu salah Mikan, dia itu laki-laki." kata Yuta sambil memaksakan seulas senyum bertengger dibibirnya. Mikan menjadi cemberut mendengar penuturan Yuta, ia menundukkan wajahnya sampai setara dengan meja .

" Padahal kalau dia perempuan aku ingin mengajaknya bergabung. tapi….." Mikan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

" Aku akan tetap mengajakmu bergabung dan mendandanimu seperti perempuan." kata Mikan dengan senyum lebar tanpa memperhatikan berbagai macam ekspresi diwajah Naruto.

" Em, maaf bukannya apa tapi aku ini laki-laki." kata Naruto mencoba menolak secara halus usul Mikan yang sangat mengerikan itu. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, awan mendung menghampiri Mikan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah akhirnya dengan pergulatan dengan hati dan fikirannya ia meralat semua ucapannya karena tak tahan melihat wajah mikan yang sendu.

" Ano, em ya sudahlah aku mau." kata Naruto sambil berusaha membuat cengiran khasnya. Jawaban Naruto tersebut langsung mendatangkan matahari di wajah Mikan dan awan mendung itu hilang entah kemana tiada yang tahu.*author aja nggak tahu *dibakar masa*

Naruto memutari tubuhnya beberapa kali membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing, ia sekarang seperti bahan percobaan lagi…lagi..dan lagi. Ia sudah mencoba 780 buah baju dan Mikan memintanya untuk berpose layaknya seorang gadis dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto mengikuti perintah Mikan tentunya dengan sumpah serapah yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya dan Yuta mendapatkan bagian untuk memfoto Naruto, mendapat perintah seperti membuat otak jahilnya memunculkan ide untuk menjahili adiknya. Rencana licik yang akan dilakukan adalah memuat semua foto Naruto kedalam blog miliknya dan menyebarkannya secara luas kedunia maya.

Sesampainya dirumah Yuta langsung masuk kedalam kamar Kyuubi untuk mengambil kabel data tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya Kyuubi sedang tertidur, niatnya yang hanya akan menjahili Naruto kini bertambah dengan berniat ingin menjahili Kyuubi juga dengan sangat hati-hati Yuta masuk dan mengambil beberapa pose Kyuubi yang cukup ' mengundang ' setelah data dirasa cukup segera ia lakukan aksi nista didalam kamarnya tersebut dengan beberapa trick, kini ia berhasil membuat foto Naruto dan Kyuubi dalam pose yang sangat seksi dan langsung menyebarkannya kedunia maya. Sejak kejadian penyebaran foto itu Kyuubi dan Naruto tidak berani keluar rumah selama 6 bulan dan juga Kyuubi membuat alat untuk mengamankan kamarnya dari tangan orang licik dan jahil seperti Yuta.

End flashback

Sejak kejadian itu Naruto dan Kyuubi benar-benar membentengi diri dari kejahilan Yuta. Yuta hanya bisa tertawa jika mengingat peristiwa 2 tahun yang lalu tersebut .

" Kalian benar-benar lucu." ia terus tertawa tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh dari kedua adiknya. Mereka akhirnya sampai didepan gerbang kediaman Namikaze, Naruto langsung berlari dan berteriak memperdengarkan suara ' indahnya '.

" Kaasaannn… aku pulang." kata Naruto tanpa mempedulikan semua pelayang yang menjadi tuli seketika mendengar teriakannya yang seperti toak masjid *digebukin Naruto*. Seorang wanita cantik hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya yang sudah masuk kategori master hyperactive tersebut.

" Sayang, jangan berteriak seperti itu." kata wanita yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Kushina ibu mereka.

" Oh, ia tousan mana kaasan? " tanya Yuta pada ibunya tersebut.

" Dia ada diruang baca temui disana, kaasan akan menyusul nanti." kata Kushina sambil menyunggingkan senyum diwajah cantiknya. Setelah mendengar instruksi dari ibunya ketiga bersaudara tersebut melangkahkan kaki menuju menuju ruang baca dengan tanda tanya besar dikepala mereka. Kyuubi membuka pintu ruang baca tersebut dan nampaklah seorang pria berambut pirang cerah sedang menikmati teh hijaunya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ya, pria itulah ayah dari ketiga bersaudara tersebut Namikaze Minato.

Minato melirik kearah pintu dan mendapati ketiga putranya sedang mengamatinya, dengan sedikit kode ketiga putranya sudah mendudukan diri di sofa bersama dengan dirinya saling menyamankan diri masing-masing.

" Jadi, kenapa tousan memanggil kami?" kata Kyuubi dengan tatapan tajam matanya. Minato tersenyum sekilas sebelum menyeruput lembut tehnya.

" Hei, jangan terlalu serius begitu." kata Minato mencoba mencairkan suasanya yang nampak mulai kaku diantara mereka.

" Ah…tousan jangan buat kami penasaran." kata Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Minato menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya secara teratur.

" Baiklah, kalian telah tousan jodohkan." Perkataan Minato seperti petir disiang bolong, Yuta yang dari awal menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya kini melah menjatuhkan laptopnya karena kanget dengan perkatan ayahnya. Minato memandang tak percaya kearah Yuta maniak laptop tersebut dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan laptop kesayangannya hanya karena kabar mereka akan dijodohkan.

" Jangan bercanda." Naruto mulai membuka suaranya ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, semua yang ada ditempat tersebut kaget dengan perubahan tiba-tiba Naruto tersebut.

" Tousan tidak bercanda Naruto." kata Minato dengan tampang serius. Naruto mengerang frustasi, Kyuubi tertunduk lesu dan Yuta mematung mereka baru saja mendapatkan orang yang spesial dan karena perjodohan yang diatur orang tua mereka harus melepaskan pujaan hati mereka.

" Kami menolak." teriak mereka bersamaan, Minato sampai dibuat kaget oleh hal tersebut ketiga putranya bisa memiliki pendapat yang sama untuk menolak perjodohan tersebut. Minato berfikir keras mencoba mencari solusi dari masalah ini, otak jeniusnya menemukan cara yang paling mudah untuk membuat ketiga putranya menerima dan tidak menolak perjodohan tersebut.

" Em, kita bertaruh saja kalau kalian tidak jatuh cinta pada calon tunangan kalian berarti tousan kalah dan kalian bisa menentukan jodoh kalian sendiri." kata Minato dengan senyum khasnya. Ketiga putranya tersebut berfikir sejenak sebelum mengatakan pendapat mereka,

" Kami setuju, " kata mereka bertiga bersamaan. Minato tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat tingkah ketiga putranya.

" Tapi ada syaratnya, " perkataan ayah mereka tersebut menimbulkan tanda tanya besar .

" Apa syaratnya? " tanya Kyuubi mantap.

" Kalian harus…"

TBC

wokheeehh…. sampai sini dulu ya…..

Iza : " eh, Ken cerita loe gaje lagi sich."

Author : " mau gimana lagi, gue aja gaje."

Reader : loe juga, bikin cerita gaje mulu *ngedeathglare Iza*.

Author : *pundung dikolong meja*

Iza : " ia nih, cerita Ken gaje mulu *nunjuk-nunjuk Ken*.

Reader : " loe juga bikin fic gaje."

Iza : *ngikut Ken pundung di kolong meja*

Reader : "Ayo bantai si kembar gaje ini *ngacung-ngacungin obor sambil bawa spanduk KILL IZA_KEN_TWINSDEVIL*

5 detik kemudian ditemukan 2 mayat yang diketahui bernama Iza dan Ken dalam keadaan tepar yang mengenaskan…..

uwoowooooooekeeehhhhh

Ken tunggu reviewnya…. ^_^

R

E

V

I

E

W

O

K

H

E

H

H

H


	2. Chapter 2

Khe….khe….khe...Ohayou minna_san…..

Ken balik lagi nih, senangnya *tabur-tabur pasir*

Maaf banget ya, Ken baru bisa update sekarang karena si Cheppy my sweat laptop ngambek jadi ya begitulah *cengar-cengir gaje*

Oh, ia kemarin Ken belum ngasih tahu Yuta itu seperti siapa he… he… he… Ken lupa *ditendang readers*

Jadi, Yuta itu ciri-cirinya sama seperti Naruto. Tapi, rambutnya itu pirangnya nggak terlalu cerah, Yuta warna matanya perpaduan antara merah dan biru ' readers : " Warna apaan tuh?", Author : " Nggak tahu…" ' *gubrak*

em, terus dia tu suka bawa laptop seperti Hiruma dan perawakannya itu tinggi, berkulit putih dan tegas. Hanya satu kelemahan Yuta yaitu paling anti naik mobil sama Naruto dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Okhe kayanya gitu aja deh….

Ini balasan review dari Ken ^_^ :

**Fi suki suki** : " Ia, nih Ken dah update." *masang senyum lima jari*

**Sasuchi ChukaChuke** : " Salam kenal Uchi chan, sebenarnya sih pengennya Kakashi deket ama guru Iruka tapi, berhubung Iruka g cocok jadi kakaknya Naru jadi Ken bikin character baru. Khe… khe… khe… tapi, nanti ada adegan KakaIru kok *masang senyum setan*….. Ia saran Sasu chan Ken terima, makasih ya… ^_^

**Vii no Kitsune ** : " Makasih Vii chan, okhe Ken dah update chapter 2 nya. Moga-moga Vii chan suka dan mau review lagi *masang puppy eyes*

**Naru Naru** : " Aduh, Kyuubi keluar jadi takut *sembunyi di kolong meja*…. khe… khe… khe… ia ini Ken dah update, maap ya kelamaan si Cheppy ngambek sih *nunjuk-nunjuk Cheppy*

**Black winx** : " Khe… khe… khe… sebenarnya kalau Ken boleh jujur, Ken emang nggak tahu tulisannya *masang pose innocent* jadi, makasih ya Winx chan dah mau kasih tahu Ken. Ini dah Ken usahain update kilat ^_^…

**Kirisha Zwingli** : " Salam kenal Kirisha chan, wew kok bisa sama ya *masang pose mikir*. Ken juga bingung kok bisa sama, judul ini langsung nongol gitu aja lo tapi inti ceritanya beda kok jadi selamat baca chapter 2 ini *masang senyum sok manis*

**Misyel ** : " Salam kenal Misyel chan, ia nih Ken dan Update met baca ya…." *masang senyum paling indah *narsis mode on*

**Syifa ** : " Ia Syifa chan, maaf ya lama my cheppy ngambek he… he… he… *garuk-garuk kepala*

okhheeee… dari pada kita ngalurngidul kaga jelas mendingan.. langsung baca ajaaahhh…. ^_^

**Disclaimer :**

Dapat dipastikan dan dibuktikan Naruto bukan punya saia

tapi, punya twinsdevil khe…khe… khe…

*diteror om Masashi*

**Warning : **

Gaje, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen_Ai, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s) dll….

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Rate :**

T aja ya cari aman...

**Genre :**

Humor, Family, General

iank jelas banyak dech…

**Pairing :**

masih sama…..

SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, KakaYuta

**Summary :**

Bagaimana kalau tiga orang saudara harus menikah dengan orang yang mereka anggap menyebalkan…

" nggak peduli…" *dilempar kecomberan*

Namikaze Family

by Ken_Twinsdevil

"Em, kita bertaruh saja kalau kalian tidak jatuh cinta pada calon tunangan kalian berarti Tousan kalah dan kalian bisa menentukan jodoh kalian sendiri," kata Minato dengan senyum khasnya.

Ketiga putranya tersebut berfikir sejenak sebelum mengatakan pendapat mereka.

"Kami setuju," kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Minato tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat tingkah ketiga putranya.

"tapi ada syaratnya," perkataan ayah mereka tersebut menimbulkan tanda tanya besar.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Kyuubi mantap.

"Kalian harus.."

**Chapter 2 New (style, school, und life)**

"Kalian harus menyamar," kata Minato sambil menyeruput lembut green tea miliknya.

"Ck, hanya begitu, aku pikir harus apa." kata Kyuubi sembari memainkan ponsel hasil percobaannya.

Minato hanya menyeringai mendengar penuturan putra keduanya tersebut. ' iner Minato: Betapa polos kalian wahai anak-anakku '. Seringai yang di keluarkan oleh Minato mendapatkan respon yang sama dari ketiga putranya yaitu terkejut, takut, dan mengerikan. Satu lagi fakta terungkap bahwa ketiga keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki itu takut akan seringai ayah mereka.

**Naruto pov**

'Deg'

Kenapa Tousan menyeringai seperti itu dan kenapa sekarang perasaanku mengatakan akan ada bahaya yang mengancam. Apa Tousan akan membunuh kami, oh tidak itu terlalu mengerikan tidak mungkin ada seorang ayah yang ingin membunuh anaknya. Kami-sama tolonglah hambamu ini.

**Kyuubi pov**

Cih, benar-benar ayah biadab, buat apa ia menyeringai seperti itu. Aku akan jadikan dia salah satu koleksi manusia es milikku kalau dia berani melakukan rencana gila untuk menyusahkan hidupku.

**Yuta pov**

Hah, seringai lagi Benar-benar punya ide menyiksa rupanya. Sudah cukup 20 tahun aku tahu trik dan permainanmu tousan. Hah, semoga bukan rencana gila yang menyusahkan.

**Normal pov**

Kyuubi, Naruto, dan Yuta masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Yuta dengan laptop mini kesayangannya, Kyuubi dengan ponsel hasil penemuan ke xxx karena banyaknya hasil penemuan tersebut sampai-sampai alat penghitung tercanggih pun mengalami ke erroran saat menghitung banyaknya penemuan Kyuubi dengan presentasi 70 % adalah Naruto sebagai objek. *sungguh kakak yang tidak berkepriadikkan*Dan Naruto dengan novel yang baru diambilnya dari salah satu rak buku di ruangan tersebut.

Ya, walaupun keadaan yang sebenarnya adalah 50% pikiran mereka telah teralih akibat seringai yang ternungging eeerr tersungging di wajah ayah ' kesayangan ' mereka.

Keheningan kembali melanda perkumpulan manusia-manusia laknat eee pirang tersebut, sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka, dan ternyata pemilik suara tersebut adalah Namikaze Minato ayah mereka.

"Peran yang akan kalian lakukan adalah Kyuubi dan Naruto akan menjadi siswa baru sedangkan Yuta karena usiamu 20 tahun dan tidak memungkinkan menjadi seorang siswa, jadi kau akan menjadi seorang guru," kata Minato dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutan di wajah Yuta.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi guru?" tanya Yuta sembari menutup laptop miliknya.

"Kan, Tousan sudah jelaskan karena…" belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yuta telah menyelanya.

"Em, bukan yang seperti itu," kata Yuta sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi maksudmu seperti apa?" tanya Minato pada Yuta.

"Naruto dan Kyuubi akan menjadi siswa baru karena mereka memang masih sekolah, sedangkan aku harus menjadi guru. Kau ingin aku mengajarkan apa pada mereka, membobol bank atau mencuri saham," kata Yuta menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Jadi, kau menyerah. Ck… sayang sekali ternyata kau kalah," kata Minato dengan nada sinisnya.

' Twitch '

Timbul kedutan di wajah Yuta, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju kursi yang didudukinya.

"Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku," kata Yuta sembari menatap tajam kearah Minato.

"Oh, jadi…" Minato mengentikan ucapannya sembari menatp tajam kearah Yuta bermaksud membalas tatapannya tersebut.

"Aku bersedia," kata Yuta sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi.

Perkataan Yuta tersebut makin memerlebar seringai Minato, entah apa yang sekarang sedang dipikirkannya yang jelas hal itu membuat ketiga putranya semakin cengoh menatap ayah mereka tersebut.

"Penampilan kalian harus berubah total, karena inti dari permainan ini adalah jangan sampai ada orang yang menyadari siapa kalian sebenarnya," Kata Minato sembari kembali menyeruput teh hijaunya.

Naruto, Yuta, dan Kyuubi menatap intens kearah Minato, mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh ayah mereka tersebut. Bertaruh dengan ayah mereka sendiri merupakan pertaruhan merepotkan tidak seperti ketika bertaruh dengan orang lain. Jadi, sebenarnya mereka lebh memilih untuk membatalkan pertaruhan ini kalau mereka bisa. Tapi sayangnya harga diri mereka akan jatuh di depan ayah mereka sendiri dan itu merupakan hal yang sangat memalukan kalu sampaihal itu terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu ayah sialan?" tanya Kyuubi sembari memberikan death glare nomor wahit miliknya kepada sang ayah.

"Ya, kalian harus menjadi seseorang yang baru dan sangat berbandig terbalik dengan diri kalian sekarang," kata Minato dengan santainya.

Penuturan Minato tersebut disambut tiga ekspresi berbeda dari ketiga putranya, Yuta menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada ia menutup matanya, dahinya berkerut dan sesekali mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat siapapun yang melihat ekspresinya akan berkata sungguh-engkau-orang-aneh-entah-dari-planet-mana.

Kyuubi memasang pose berfikir andalannya, jari telunjuknya diletakkan didepan dagunya dan sesekalai diketuk-ketukan dengan irama yang beraturan, bibir merahnya juga sesekali mengerucut diiringi dengan dahinya yang juga mengerut membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berkata dia-pasti-salah-minum-obat.

Dan Naruto, ia masih menatap cengoh kearah ayahnya. Mata birunya melotot sampai nyaris keluar, bibirnya terbuka beberapa senti tapi cukup untuk membuat lalat dan hewan kecil lainnya untuk masuk. Ekspresi di wajah Naruto adalah ekspresi yang paling dna sungguh aneh. Dengan terbukanya fakta di atas dapat diketahui bahwa ketiga keturunan Namikaze memiliki campuran darah orang-orang aneh.

Minato hanya tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi ketiga putranya yang sangat ooc, sebenarnya ia inggin sekali tertawa lepas tetapi apa mau dikata ia masih ingin melihat indahnya mata hari pagi esok hari. Walaupun ia bergelar sebagai ayah KANDUNG ketiga pemuda tersebut, tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatnya lolos dari kematian apabila berani melakukan menertawakan ekspresi aneh mereka.

Ketiga pemuda tersebut tak segan-segan menuliti hidup-hidup orang tersebut, kemudian tubuh yang sudah dikuliti dijadikan bantalan kereta api atau digatung di Tokyo tower atau yang lebih parah lagi tubuh tersebut dicat menyerupai bendera Jepang dan tubuh yang sudah tercat tersebut akan dikibarkan ditiang bendera ditengah-tengah kota. Sungguh author meragukan ketika pemuda tersebut manusia =_='.

"Ah, tapi bagaimana dengan perusahan yang saat ini aku kelolah?" tanya Yuta setelah melepaskan pose aneh berfikirnya.

Minato mengerenyitkan dahinya, mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh putra pertamanya tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu risau, untuk sementara biar Tousan yang akan mengatur," kata Minato menjawab pertanyaan putra pertamanya tersebut.

"Oh, ia tousan calon istri kami itu tinggal di Jepang ya?" tanya Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersebut membuat Minato kembali berfikir sebelum berguman, "Ya, calon 'istri' kaliam ada di Jepang," kata Minato dengan senyum penuh tanda tangan eee tanda tanya.

Setelah perkataan yang terlontar terakhir dari Minato tersebut, suasana mencengkam telah lenyap. Digantikan dengan kehangatan sebuah keluarga saat Kushina sang ibu datang membawa cemilan kesukaan mereka.

"Bagaima pembicaraan kalian?" tanya Kushina sembari mendudukan diri di sebelah putra bungsunya Naruto.

"Baik kok Kaasan," kata Naruto sembari bergelanyut manja di lengan ibunya.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat ooc tersebut membuat ketiga Namikaze yang lain sweat drop di tempat. Kushina yang melihat hal itu, tidak mampu menahan tawa yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Hari itupun keluarga Namikaze tersenyum, tidak ada penyiksaan, perebutan, kekerasan, hanya kedamainan yang selalu menyelimuti dan kedamaian itu datang karena Kushina seorang wanita yang sangat sayang dan perhatian pada suami dan putra-putranya. Ketiga putra Namikaze tersebut tertawa lepas tanpa menyadari bahaya yang akan datang besok.

Pagi ini, Minato membawa ketiga putranya kesebuah tempat yang akan digunakan untuk merubah penampilan mereka. Minato mengemudikan mobil dengan santai sembari menikmati pemandangan jalan-jalan di New york. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, keempat orang tersebut sudah berada di depan sebuah salon, segera saja mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki salon tersebut.

Kini Naruto. Kyuubi dan Yuta tengah berada di depan cermin berukuran setengah dari tinggi badan mereka. Entah mengapa perasaan mereka menjadi tidak menentu, dan rasanya akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa mereka. Mereka bertiga masih berkunat dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing sampai-sampai tidak sadar ayah mereka telah berada di depan mereka ditemani duo baleng a.k.a banci kaleng yaitu…

"Aduh, bok eke seneng deh punya pelanggan kaya yei," kata salah seorang dari duo baleng tersebut sambil mencolek pipi Kyuubi dengan gaya centil milik mereka membuat siapapun yang melihat langsung mutah mendadak.

Sebenarnya, yang ingin dicolek oleh si baleng adalah si Bungsu paling manis bin imut bin ngegemesin a.k.a Naruto tapi berhubung karena Naruto punya reflek yang sangat amat super duper bagus, ia langsung mendorong dan berlindung di belakang Kyuubi alhasil sang Kyuubi lah yang mendapat colekan maut bin nista dari baleng tersebut.

Kyuubi yang menjadi korban dorongan Naruto dan colekan sang baleng tersebut hanya bisa mengerutu dan mengumpat kesal sembari melempar death glare tak tentu arah.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku baleng sialan," kata Kyuubi dengan nada sarkatik ketika sang baleng berniat mencoleknya lagi.

"Ih, gateng-ganteng galak bo, eke takyut dech," kata sang banci sembari berpose layaknya seorang gadis yang berada di sarang penyamun, dan sukses membuat Namikaze family tepar di tempat.

"Jangan dekati aku banci!" kata Naruto sembari mengacung-ngacungkan pisau yang entah-author-tidak-tahu-muncul-dari-mana kearah sang banci yang mencoba mencoleknya.

Melihat Naruto yang sedang dikejar oleh banci, membuat Yuta dan Kyuubi tak henti-hentinya tertawa sembari berguling-guling di lantai author sampai sweat drop ketika membayangkannya.

"Ha…ha ha…ha ha…ha " tawa dari dua kakak Naruto tersebut menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hei, aniki berdua jangan hanya tertawa, bantu aku dari banci ini," kata Naruto sembari menunjuk kedua banci yang sedari tadi mengejar Naruto membuat mereka berputar-putar layaknya membuat video klip lagu India.

"Tidak apa Naruto, mereka sangat cocok denganmu," kata Kyuubi sembari memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena sedari tadi tertawa.

"Betul, aku setuju…" kata Yuta menimpali perkataan sang adik a.k.a Kyuubi.

Ketiga keturunan Namikaze tersebut masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka sampai suara Minato yang mulai risih dengan tingkah duo baleng terhadap putra-putranya membuat mereka menghentikan aksi nista yang sungguh amat nestapa.

"Bagaimana Yui, kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Minato pada salah satu baleng tersebut.

"Em, tentu Minato sama eke bisa melakukannya kok," kata baleng bernama Yui sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Minato.

Minato hanya mengelus dada melihat tingkah baleng tersebut dan berharap sang istri tercinta a.k.a Kushina tidak melihat adegan nista bin nestapa itu, kalau tidak sungguh ia harus memesan satu kamar di rumah sakit dan pesta pemakaman dengan satu kuburan untuk si baleng. Sungguh keluarga yang sangat amat 'Normal' dari seluruh keluarga 'Normal' yang ada =_='.

"Ya, segera urus mereka. Aku beri kalian waktu untuk mengurus mereka,"kata Minato sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu kursi di ruangan tersebut.

"Ayo Yuki, kita mulai," kata baleng bernama Yui kepada baleng yang lain yang diketahui bernama Yuki.

Perkataan baleng Yui tersebut hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh baleng Yuki.

Waktu penyiksaan dimulai…

Dengan tidak berkeprinamikazean, ketiga pemuda tersebut diseret dengan tidak hormat oleh kedua baleng tersebut kedalam sebuah ruangan yang bercahaya cukup redup, hanya satu harapan dan doa ketiga pemuda tersebut sekarang adalah semoga tidak di reep oleh duo baleng yang aneh bin gaje bin amit-mait bin menjijikan dan bin yang aneh-aneh lah.

Diruangan tersebut

Naruto tengah meronta-ronta dengan ganasnya ketika sang baleng mulai mulai berani membelai dan memainkan rambut pirangnya. Baleng tersebut menuangkan cairan yang baunya nauzubila di atas rambut Naruto dan alhasil langsung membuat rambut Naruto yang pirang berantakan menjadi licin layaknya jalan tol.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku banci," kata Naruto sembari meninju kesegala arah untuk melindungi rambutnya yang sudah berubah model tersebut.

"Aduh, jangan gerak dong bok. Eke nggak bisa bentuk rambut yey nanti," kata Yuki sang baleng sembari menangkap tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi meninju tak tentu arah.

"Arg… jangan sentuh tanganku banci," kata Naruto sembari mengelap tangannya yang dipegang oleh si banci dengan ujung bajunya.

Melihat Naruto yang disiksa dengan tidak hormat oleh baleng bernama Yuki membuat Kyuubi dan Yuta hanya menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Mereka berniat kabur meninggalkan Naruto sendiri, tapi belum sempat rencana itu terlaksana baleng lain bernama Yui sudah mengenggam tangan mereka dan mendudukkan diri mereka di masing-masing dan dimulailah aksi permakan mereka. Terdengar jeritan dan tangisan pilu, yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarkan ingin segera menolong.

Minato hanya menyeringai mendengar teriakan pilu dari ketiga putranya yang sedang diproses jadi aneh oleh duo baleng, sungguh Minato tidak sadar bahaya apa yang menantinya di rumah.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze…

"Minato, apa yang kau lakukan pada ketika putaku," suara Kushina terdengar sampai Papua, terus mantul ke Cina, kembali lagi dah ke Jepang. Eit, tunggu masih singgah di India.

Sungguh, hari ini dikediaman Namikaze ramai sekali, disarankan bagi para tetangga untuk menutup telinga karena akan ada guncangan besar dan untuk ibu-ibu yang akan melahirkan, langsung berbaring di depan rumah Namikaze, dijamin langsung lahiran tanpa tarik nafas deh.

Dan satu lagi, yang punya penyakit jantung jangan mendekat kalau tidak ingin melihat betapa indahnya Neraka. Sungguh keluarga aneh bin gaje.

Sudah seminggu sejak ketiga bersaudara tersebut berubah menjadi sosok yang bisa dibilang lebih mirip alien daripada manusia dan sudah seminggu juga mereka tiba di Jepang dengan identiras baru, bukan sebagai Namikaze tapi sebagai Uzumaki. Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka bertiga akan memulai aksi penyamaran mereka yang aneh bin nista, dan dapat didengar jeritan dan doa dari ketiga bersaudara itu didalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

**Yuta pov**

Sungguh, aku tidak mau berpakaian ala alien seperti ini. Mau di taruh mana harga diriku, kalau sampai ada seseorang yang mengenaliku sebagi Namikaze Yuta… arggghhh, aku tak mau tapi kalau aku menolak aku akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih buruk, semoga penyamaran sebagai guru kimia yang super duper culun ini bisa menutupi identitasku yang sebenarnya, tapi harus membawa tas merah dan celana yang nggak panjang, nggak pendek. Sungguh aku ingin menghancurkan perusahaanmu ayah, karena berani mempermainanku seperti ini.

**Kyuubi pov**

Aku tidak mau berpenampilan seperti ini, mati lebih baik dari pada seperti ini. Kenapa aku harus berpura-pura menjadi orang bodoh dan lebih parah aku harus menjadi manusia purba, gaya manusia era 50-an juga lebih baik dari ini. Dan kenapa aku harus memakai kaca mata ini, sungguh aku jadi ragu ini kaca mata manusia atau kacamata untuk orang yang hampir buta aku berani bertaruh lensa kacamata ini setebal 100 cm. Kami sama, berikan aku inspirasi untuk membunuh ayah sialan itu. Aku harus bisa menciptakan senjata pemusnah dengan target utama Namikaze Minato.

**Naruto pov**

Aku sudah gila, aku memang gila, atau aku pantas gila. Saat ini aku mengenakan kemeja putih yang sangat amat kedodoran, dengan celana model etahlah berwarna merah dan hitam. Dan sekarang, aku harus ikhlas dan rela rambut pirang berantakan milikku harus berubah menjadi model yang sungguh-aku-tidak-mau-lihat. Hari ini, aku harus menjadi orang yang lemah dan mudah ditindas, argg… aku tidak mau berpakaian seperti ini, sungguh kenapa pula aku harus memakai kawat gigi ini dan aku tidak mau melihat penampilanku sendiri, izinkan aku mati saat ini Kami-sama.

**End Naruto pov**

Setelah berdandan kurang lebih 4 jam, karena mereka masih berum rela harus mengenakan pakaian dan gaya yang sangat amat mengenaskan akhirnya mereka sudah siap memulai hari ini dengan identitas baru sebagai tiga bersaudara Uzumaki yang culu, bodoh, lemah, dan bla bla bla. Mereka bertiga pun pergi kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki, dan setiap langkah yang mereka ambil di jalan semua orang memansang mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi yang sungguh sulit dibayangkan. Ada ekspresi horor, aneh, cengoh, menghina, dan lain sebagainya dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat trio Namikaze tersebut memikirkan rencana untuk membunuh mereka semua saat itu juga.

"Ada alien," kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tidak diketahui namanya.

Mendengar penuturan pemuda tersebut membuat Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya dan mati-matian Yuta dan Naruto menahan Kyuubi untuk tidak langsung membunuh orang tersebut di tempat.

"Mati kau," kata Kyuubi sembari meremas-remas kemejanya sampai kusut karena menahan amarah.

"Sabar Kyuu," kata Yuta sembari mengelus-elus pundak Kyuubi.

"Ia, kata author orang saber jidatnya lobar," kata Naruto sembari nunjuk author dan alhasil author langsung matte ditempat karena dapat bogem mentah dari Sakura.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya ketiga bersaudara tersebut tiba di kantor kepala sekolah. Setelah mereka mendapatkan perlakuan yang menyebalkan dari murid-murid sekolah tersebut. Di ruangan berwarna cokelat muda, terlihat seorang wanita berusia sekitar 25 tahunan dengan duduk dengan santai sembari meneguk segelas teh hangat. Wanita tersebut segera mengalihkan pandanganya menuju arajh pintu karena melihat pintu runagannya yang terbuka. Saat itulah muncul tiga manusia aneh dengan penampilan sungguh-amat-sangat-merusak-mata. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut menyipitkan matanya melihat ketiga sosok yang sangat langka di deoannya tersebut.

Naruto mengeritkan dahinya melihat tatapan aneh wanita berwarna rambut sama dengannya tersebut, dengan berbekal kekuatan yang cukup Naruto melangkahkan kainya mendekati meja kepala sekolah tersebut dan memberanikan diri menatap mata kepala sekolah wanita tersebut, ia melakukan hal itu bukan karena takut pada wanita tersebut melainkan ia takut ada seseorang yang mungkin mengenali dirinya dan kedua kakanya.

"Ano, ma-maa… af… sa-ya dan ka… kak… sa-ya…" Naruto menghentikannya ucapannya ditengah-tengah, rahangnya terasa mengeras saat ia memaksakan untuk berbicara leboh banyak lagi.

Melihat kondisi Naruto yang harus menjadi orang gagap tersebut membuat Yuta harus mengambil alih perkataan Naruto. Dengan wajah tertunduk dan memegang kemejanya, Yuta memberanikan diri melanjutkan ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Maaf, saya Yuta dan ini kedua adik saya Kyuubi dan Naruto," kata Yuta sembari menunjuk kearah kedua adiknya.

Wanita berambut pirang tersebut menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya meneliti ketiga pemuda bertampang aneh yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya wanita pirang tersebut sembari menatap tajam ketiga bersaudara itu.

"Maaf, nona…" Yuta menghentikan ucapannya agar wanita berambut pirang tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya yang sebenarnya adalah nama dari wanita pirang itu sendiri.

"Tsunade, kalian bisa memanggilku nona Tsunade," kata Wanita tersebut sembari meneguk cairan bening yang aromanya sangat menyengat dan diketahui bernama sake.

"Begini Nona, saya yang akan menjadi guru baru dan adik-adik saya yang akan menjadi siswa baru," kata Yuta sembari mengengam erat kemejanya.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah Kakashi!" wanita berambut pirang tersebut berteriak memanggil seseorang bernama Kakashi.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, muncul sesosok pria bermasker dengan rambut perak dengan buku orange di tangan kirinya.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya Tsunade-sama?" tanya pria bernama Kakashi tersebut sembari menutup buku berwarna orange yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Dia Yuta guru baru," kata Tsunade sembari menunjuk kearah Yuta.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Yuta langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam kepada pria bernama Kakashi.

"Oh, jadi aku harus mengantar dia di kelas berapa?" tanya Kakashi pada Tsunade.

"Em, antarkan dia kekelas 1-6," kata Tsunade sembari meneguk kembali sakenya.

Yuta menarik napas perlahan sebelum kembali bertanya pada wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Lalu, adik saya akan ditempakan di kelas mana?" tanya Yuta.

"Oh, ia dulu di sekolah adik-adikmu yang lama mereka kelas berapa?" tanya Tsunade pada Yuta.

"Kyuubi kelas 3 dan Naruto kelas 2," kata Yuta dengan nada lirih tapi dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu, Kyuubi akan masuk di kels 3-2 dan Naruto di kelas 2-1," kata Tsunade sembari meneguk kembali sakenya.

"Baik," kata Yuta seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto.

Setelah hal terakhir tersebut, ketiga saudara tersebut dan seorang pria berambut perak tersebut berjalan melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut. Di persimpangan jalan Yuta, Kyuubi, dan Naruto berpisah jalan, menurut arahan yang Kakashi berikan kelas 2-1 arahnya berbelok kearah kanan, kelas 3-2 arahnya berbelok kearah kiri. Karena sudah mengetahui arah yang akan mereka tuju, Naruto dan Kyuubi segera berbelok kearah masing-masing, sedangkan Yuta masih berjalan ditemani oleh Kakashi karena arah kelas yang dituju belum jelas.

Perjalanan mencari kelas 1-6 hanya diisi dengan keheningan, antara Yuta dan Kakashi tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan untuk memevah keheningan.

**Yuta pov**

Arg… KUSO! selamat ayah kau dapat door prize liburan ke NERAKA, karena ulahmu aku sukses menjadi orang bodoh sedunia. Bagaimana kabar laptop kecilku, oh aku sangat merindukannya padahal baru beberapa jam saja berpisah. Dan lihatlah, sekarang deritaku semakin lengkap di sebelahku berdiri seorang pria bermasker yang-sungguh-aku-tidak-tahu-seperti-wajahnya. Mungkin orang berfikir, tuan muda tengah berjalan dengan pembantunya sungguh aku akan memutilasi orang yang berani mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa seperti ditatap dengan mesum ya? ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Ya, hanya perasaanku.

**Kakashi pov**

Pemuda yang menarik, walaupun penampilannya sedikit aneh tapi lihat tubuhnya ia begitu seksi dan mengoda. Bahkan pakaian aneh yang ia kenakan tak mampu menutupi lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi itu, em pasti nikmat sekali kalau bisa bercinta dengannya. Aku harus mendapatkannya bagaimanapun caranya, aku yakin Yuta pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada Iruka dan orang-orang yang pernah bercinta denganku.

**End Kakashi pov**

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka telah tiba di depan ruang 1-6 dan Yuta segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang tadi berpisah dipersimpangan, mereka telah tiba didepan kelas masing-masing 2-1 dan 3-2 dengan menguatkan hati mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

In Kelas Kyuubi…

Seorang guru autis tengah mengajar di depan kelas, murid-murid tersebut hanya menatap heran plus cengoh kepada guru bernama Tobi tersebut.

"Tobi, guru baik fisika itu indah," kata Tobi sembari berlari-lari kecil layaknya anak kecil yang tengah girang karena mendapat permen.

"Woi, guru sialan ngapain ngomong melulu," kata murid bergigi taring dengan tubuh berwarna biru seperti hiu.

"Tobi bukan sialan, Tobi guru baik," kata Tobi sembari menatap pemuda tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Melihat tingkah Tobi yang sangat amat mengelikan itu membuat semua murid berniat menguliti dan membuang tubuhnya kedasar samudra kecuali seseorang yang berada di tempat duduk paling pojok dan dia adalah…

"Hei, Itachi kau kenapa diam saja?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut mareh yang diketahui bernama Sasori kepada seorang pria yang sedari tadi anteng duduk dan membaca buku di kursinya.

Pria dengan ciri berambut hitam panjang tersebut hanya mengelengkan kepala sebelum kembali menekuri buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Semua kegiatan di ruangan tersebut terhenti ketika sesosok alien eee pemuda tengah berdiri di sebelah Tobi.

"Itachi, katakan padaku mataku sekarang pasti rabun," kata Sasori sembari memegang lengan Itachi.

"Memangnya kau melihat apa? hantu?" tanya Itachi masih terfokus dengan bukunya.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar," kata Sasori sembari berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

Mendengar jawaban yang cukup aneh dari Sasori tersebut, membuat Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi dibaca dan menatap lurus kedepan. Betapa kaget dirinya melihat seorang pemuda dengan penampilan aneh tengah berdiri di samping guru aneh. Bukan ejekan yang keluar dari bibir Itachi ketika melihat sosok tersebut, melainkan seringai ya seringai mesum saat melihat sosok tersbut.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Tobi dengan wajah innocent miliknya.

"Saya Kyuubi," kata Kyuubi sembari membungkukan diri memberi hormat pada Tobi sang guru autis.

"Oh, Kyuubi em, kau duduk di samping Uchiha," kata Tobi sembari menunjuk kearah Itachi yang tengah menatap mesum kearah Kyuubi.

Melihat pria yang ditunjuk tengah menyeringai mesum kearahnya membuat Kyuubi sedikit bergidik ngeri dan dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat yang tadi ditunjuk oleh sang sensei. Dlam tiap langkah ia berdoa semoga selamat dari makhluk mesum, amin.

Ruang pertama Yuta mengajar…

"Em, saya guru baru kalian…" belum sempat Yuta menyelesaikan kata-katanya semua murid-muridnya langsung menghujaninya dengan gulungan kertas seperti bola dan berbagai sampah yang entah bagaimana anak-anak tersebut dapat memperolehnya.

"Saya Uzumaki…" lagi-lagi ucapan Yuta terotong oleh teriakan seorang siswi berambut hitam bernama Karin.

"Dasar guru jelek, pergi sana," kata Karin sembari melempar botol air mineral kearah Yuta.

Tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Karin tersebut, diikuti oleh anak-anak yang lain.

"Pergi kau," kata siswa yang lain sembari terus melempari tubuh Yuta dengan sampah.

Yuta hanya mengelus dada untuk tidak merebus anak-anak yang melakukan tindakan nista melempari dirinya dengan sampah. Mau di taruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang hacker nomor satu, tanpa disadari olehnya sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya dan tersenyum mesum kearahnya.

In Kelas Naruto

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju kelas 2-1, semangatnya terasa menghilang ketika harus berpenampilan layaknya alien dari planet yang tidak terdeteksi keberadaannya. Dengan berat hati ia terus melangkah, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar telah berada di depan pintu geser kelasnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara guru yang mirip baleng tengah menjelaskan sesuatu tentang ular, Naruto sampai sweat drop waktu mendengarnya.

"Ya, ular adalah hewan yang lucyu, cute, dan imut banget," kata seorang pria berambut panjang sembari memeluk ular besar bernama manda.

Seluruh siswa di kelas tersebut hanya menatap jijik kearah pria tersebut.

"Em, lalu… bla… bla… bla… " pria tersebut kembali menjelaskan tentang ular dan segala sesuatu yang bersepupuan, bersaudaraan, berikatan dengan ULAR ya itu yang dibahas.

Penjelasan tersebut terhenti ketika pintu kelas terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pemuda pirang dengan penampilan yang sangat aneh.

"Kamyu ichu siapa?" tanya sang guru ular a.k.a Orochimaru.

Naruto hanya bisa melotot melihat baleng eee guru dengan penampilan yang wew aneh tersebut, belum hilang traumanya dengan baleng e malah gurunya baleng juga. Sungguh Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang ditunjukkan pada satu orang yaitu NAMIKAZE MINATO.

"Kamyu siapa?" tanya si ratu ular a.k.a bakoro (baka orochimaru).

Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunan gaje bin nista tentang si baleng dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada sang ratu ular. "Ma-af… sensei saya murid ba-baru", kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit terbata-bata. Niatnya pengen terbata-bata semua, tapi rahangnya mau lepas kalau ngomong terbata-bata melulu.

"Oh, murid baru. Ya, udah nama kamu siapa?" tanya ratu ular sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya layaknya orang cacingan.

Seisi kelas langsung sweat drop melihat peranakan ana conda dan baboon a.k.a Orochimaru ngedip-ngedip gaje.

"Naruto sensei, na-nama… saya… Naruto," kata Naruto sembari menahan diri untuk tidak langsung muntah melihat tingkah ratu ular yang tiap detik makin aneh.

"Nama yang lucu, em… duduk di samping kekasihku ya," kata Bakoro sembari menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah pangeran pantat unggas (gabungan ayam dan bebek lah).

Sang pangeran pantat unggas a.k.a Sasuke yang mendengar Bakoro menyebutnya kekasih langsung melempar death glare nomor satu kepada sang terdakwa yaitu Bakoro. Pandangan mata Sasuke kini terfokus pada sosok di sebelah bakoro, walupun pakaiannya aneh, gayanya culun, tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan sangat intens makhluk bernama naruto itu sangat manis dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasa tertarik pada makhluk yang orang lain bilang alien nyasar tersebut.

Setelah membungkukan tubuh sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang sudah ditunjuk oleh ratu demit eee ratu ular a.k.a Bakoro.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di bangku di sebelah Sasuke, ya walaupun di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat duduknya Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan tulang dan menyumpal mulut-mulut orang yang mengatai dirinya alien, aneh, culun, manusia urba, manusia tempo dulu, dan segala olokan-olokan yang jelak.

Setelah tiba dan berhasil menahan amarahnya, Naruto melempar senyum kearah Sasuke dan mendudukan diri di bangku tersebut tanpa menyadari orang yang dilempari senyum tengah menyeringai mesum kearahnya.

Ini merupakan langkah awal penyiksaan bagi ketiga bersaudara tersebut, Hari-hari buruk masih menantinya hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya. Mampukah mereka bertahan dan menang atau harus gugur dan kalah.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

"Kalian pasti akan 'senang' saat kalian mengetahui siapa calon 'istri' kalian, sunggu kalian benar-benar polos," kata pria berambut pirang sembari menyeringai iblis.

TBC

Khe… khe… khe… maaf bin maaf deh kalau gaje lagi…

Otak Ken lagi nggak konek gara-gara tugas sekolah…

Di chap 2 ini belum kerasa romancenya tapi kok ada mesumnya ya…

Wa…a…a…a otak Ken jadi mesum…

Okhe dah Ken tunggu Review nya…

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


	3. Chapter 3

Khe… khu … khe… khu…

Ohayou minna_san…

Zaken kembali, maaf sebelumnya karena Namikaze Family baru update sekarang. Hal ini dikarenakan Zaken sedang banyak tugas dan begitulah.

Readers : "Banyak alasan."

Authors : *pundung di bawah kursi*

Okhe, jangan pedulikan author yang gaje bin aneh bin tidak waras, langsung baca saja.

**Disclaimer :**

Dari awal Naruto itu bukan kami yang melahirkan, yang melahirkan dia adalah seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan bahkan tak mungkin bernama MASASHI KISHIMOTO

*authors mati dengan tidak elitnya*

**Warning :**

Gaje, OOC, Shonen ai, Yaoi, Garing, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s), kecengohan, keanehan, kegilaan, kebingungan, dan lain-lain.

Tak lupa disarankan untuk mengunci pintu kamar dan jendela anda sebelum membaca, karena akan ada…

TIDAK TAHU...

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Rate :**

T+ hampir ke M

khe… khu…

Iza : "Jadi mengubah rate?"

Ken : "Mau bagaimana lagi, otak gw dah terlanjur jadi bejat."

Iza : "Hah, gw bantu Doa."

Ken : "Lo pikir gw sudah mati, mau dibantu dengan doa."

Iza : "Ia, gw bantu mukul kepala lo lagi."

Ken : "Bejat, yang dipukul Mr.x saja belum sembuh benjolnya mau lo tambah lagi."

Iza : "Hah, sama aja kepala gw juga kena benjol."

Ken : "Yare… yare… nasib kita mungkin."

Iza : "Iya, terima saja dah."

**Genre :**

Hah, paling malas buat menulis tentang ini.

Yang jelas Humor tak lucu, Romance tak jadi, Dan Keanehan yang nampak...

**Pairing :**

Masih sama, tak akan berubah dan berganti...

SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, KakaYuta

**Summary :**

"Bagaimana jika tiga bersaudara harus menikah dengan orang yang mereka anggap sangat menyebalkan…"

**Cerita ini kami buat** :

Buat readers, para uke, para seme, dan uke-uke kami

( Bheppu, Chibi, Chubby, Little, Rhacute, dan Sweet)

"Tak lupa untuk sahabat kami cungkring yang sudah berada di surga, sobat kau adalah sahabat kami yang terbaik"

"Kau akan di hati Zaken hari ini, esok, dan selamanya"

"Selamat jalan sobat"

**NAMIKAZE FAMILY**

By: Zaken_Twinsdevil

.

**Chapter 3 : Kenyataan dan hari menyebalkan**

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat dengan bercak ungu disetiap ujung helaian rambutnya, yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Yuta atau untuk saat ini lebih dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Yuta tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa sembari mengumpat dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas.

Membuat siapapun yang melihat akan berkata ada-apa-dengan-orang-culun bin aneh-itu. Jika ada seseorang yang berani mengatakan hal itu saat ia tengah menjadi Namikaze Yuta, seorang hacker terkenal yang sangat sadis dan tidak main-main tentu orang tersebut harus menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi gelandangan seumur hidup.

Tapi sayangnya, saat ini ia tengah menjadi seorang Uzumaki Yuta guru muda yang jelek dengan penampilan culun tidak lupa ia juga sangat lemah dan tertindas.

Hal itu semua terjadi karena kontrak sesat dengan sang pemimpin kepala suku kuning yang merangkap menjadi ayah mereka a.k.a Namikaze Minato, dan mau tak mau sang Namikaze sulung harus benar-benar menahan emosi dan amarahnya saat ini.

Tangannya mengepal menahan marah, giginya bergemeletuk, dan bibirnya sesekali mengumamkan sumpah serapah kepada sang ayah. Jika kontrak sesat antara ia dan kedua adik-adiknya dengan sang ayah tidak tertanda tangani, tentunya ia tidak akan mengelami hal ini.

Jangan salahkan dirinya serta adik-adiknya yang terlampau memiliki egoisme dan harga diri tinggi. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya dengan permainan bodoh dalam kontrak sesat buatan ayahnya mereka bisa kembali menemukan kebebasan.

Tapi ternyata permainan ini lebih menyulitkan dan hasilnya melenceng jauh dari semua prediksinya, bahkan hacker seperti dia harus memeras otak dengan permainan sang Namikaze senior.

Hal ini tentunya akan menjadi pelajaran bagi dirinya dan adik-adiknya untuk tidak main-main dengan sang ayah, sungguh Yuta lebih memilih mati jika ia tahu akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Brak!

Yuta membuka atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu yang sedari tadi tertidur dengan tenang (?) dengan keras, akibatnya seekor kucing hamil yang berjalan di sekitar toilet langsung melahirkan tanpa proses sesar yang sudah disarankan oleh dokter kandungan karena sang dokter sudah memeriksa sang ibu kucing tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal.

Ok, lupakan masalah kucing hamil dan proses persalinannya, tapi muncul tanya dibenak semua orang siapakah bapak kucing itu apakah Yuta atau yang lain.

Yuta memutar kran air dengan kasar, hal itu mengakibatkan air dalam kran tersebut mengalir dengan derasnya. Dengan terburu-buru ditengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk mengumpulkan air, setelah dirasa cukup dibasuhkannya air tersebut kewajah putihnya.

"Sial," umpatnya sembari mengenggam pinggiran westafel. Yuta menengadahkan kepalanya, ia kembali mengingat peristiwa yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja terjadi, tetapi rasa malunya akan terus terasa seumur hidup.

Perlahan-lahan warna merah mulai menjalar memenuhi wajahnya, membuat Namikaze sulung tersebut a.k.a Yuta harus kembali menyiramkan air di wajahnya.

.

.

**Flashback…**

Siang itu, matahari bersinar cerah, dan burung-burung pun bernyanyi riang. Tapi hal itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan seorang Yuta guru kimia yang baru saja keluar dari sarang setan.

Sedari tadi Yuta harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengirim anak-anak tersebut kedasar bumi karena telah melempari dirinya dengan berbagai jenis dan bentuk sampah.

Hah, rasanya kontrak dengan sang ayah membuatnya harus bersabar dan menahan diri. Dan kini setelah terbebas dari sarang setan-setan yang sangat amat memuakkan dan menyebalkan. Ia harus dihadapkan pada rapat guru, hal yang mulai saat ini dia benci kedua setelah anak-anak didiknya.

Bukan salah makhluk manis ini membenci rapat guru, seandainya ia harus rapat selama 3 jam dan ditemani oleh guru-guru wanita berbody sexy dan berdada wow mungkin ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada atau bahkan ada hiburan berupa tarian erotis di depannya.

Oh, betapa Yuta sangat ingin mendapatkan hiburan seperti itu, tapi sayangnya semua itu hanya ada di dalam kepala dan hayalannya saja. Karena kenyataannya sekarang adalah ia ditemani oleh beberapa guru yang sangat amat aneh dan menyebalkan, Yuta sendiri ragu apakah mereka itu pantas disebut guru gayanya saja tidak mencerminkan seorang guru sekalipun.

Oke, jangan salahkan ia mengapa ia bisa berargument seperti itu.

Bayangkan saja jika kau harus rapat dan di sekitarmu ada seorang banci atau bahkan lebih parahnya adakah seorang baleng yang merupakan hasil perkawinan dari baboon dan anaconda tak lupa ada sedikit gen asing dari demit dan kutilanak a.k.a Orochimaru, seorang guru autis yang sangat tergila-gila dengan permen dan atribut anak kecil a.k.a Tobi, dan sepasang guru yang tengah berbuat mesum a.k.a Kakashi dan Iruka.

Baiklah hal terakhir tentang sepasang guru yang tengah berbuat mesum bisa dimaklumi jika, sekali lagi ditekankan jika mereka adalah seorang laki-laki dan perempuan, tapi hal itu berbeda bukan laki-laki dan perempuan melainkan laki-laki dan laki-laki.

Ingin sekali Yuta berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke lemari atau dinding terdekat dan berharap apa yang dia lihat adalah mimpi semata.

"Yuta-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya sang peranakan demit gagal tetas a.k.a Orochimaru sembari mengedipkan matanya kearah Yuta.

Melihat hal itu ingin sekali dihajarnya wajah aneh sang guru biologi gaje yang selalu terobsesi dengan ular tersebut sampai-sampai semua materi yang dia jelaskan semua berisi tentang ular mulai dari asal muasal kelahiran ular yang bersamaan dengan kelahirannya (?), tapi apalah daya saat ini ia hanya guru kimia biasa yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"A..ku baik-baik saja, Orochimaru-san," kata Yuta dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin, agar karakter orang lemah dan tertindas yang tengah dibangunnya tetap bertahan.

"Aduh, Yuta jangan memanggil aku seperti itu," kata Orochimaru sembarti mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mencubit kedua pipi Yuta dengan tangan nista bin nestapanya.

Kakashi dan Iruka yang melihat tingkah Orochimaru tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali melakukan aksi mesum mereka, sementara Tobi hanya berlari kecil mengelilingi Yuta dan Orochimaru untuk yang keseratus kalinya seraya bergumam 'Tobi anak baik' dengan permen lollipop besar di tangannya.

Yuta yang mendapat pelecehan bin nista dari Orochimaru hanya bisa komat-kamit berdua agar tubuhnya tidak dihinggapi oleh virus ebola yang berasal dari sentuhan sang demit a.k.a Orochimaru.

"Lantas, saya harus memanggil apa?" tanya Yuta sembari meremas ujung bajunya, niatannya membayangkan jika itu adalah wajah dari Orochimaru yang sangat jauh dari kata indah.

"Hem, jika untuk Yucha panggil Oro sexy saja," kata Orochimaru sembari tangannya mulai berjalan, beraksi meraba-raba bahu dan lengan kanan Yuta.

.

.

**Yuta POV**

Apa Oro sexy! najis, busuk, sialan sudah mengubah-ubah namaku sekarang berani-beraninya ia meminta aku memanggil nama busuk itu.

Mau dilihat dari ujung sedotan dari atas monas juga ia tidak sexy tapi amit-amit dan menjijikan. Hah, Namikaze Minato awas kau, akan aku buat kau mengalami indahnya neraka saat aku selesai dengan semua ini.

Dan Arghhhhhh!… kenapa banci sialan ini meraba-raba bahu dan lenganku, pasti sebentar lagi rabies dan virus ebola akan datang menghampiriku.

Benar-benar sekolah sialan, banci sialan, guru autis sialan, dan duo mesum sialan. Kalian semua akan menikamati hidup mengelandang tanpa pekerjaan.

**End Yuta POV**

Yuta melemparkan death glare tingkat dua miliknya kepada sang anak demit agar menghentikan aksi nista mengelus-elus tubuhnya, namun death glare itu nampaknya tidak mempan dan hanya dibalas elusan lebih maut dari sang ratu demit mirip anaconda a.k.a Orochimaru.

Bahkan Orochimaru nekat ingin mencium Yuta, tapi niatan itu terhenti karena Orochimaru lebih dulu mencium sepatu Yuta.

Malangnya nasib sepatu itu, karena harus berciuman dengan Orochimaru padahal tugasmu sangat mulia jika berciuman dengan lantai, tapi karena kau berciuman dengan sesuatu yang sangat nista makan bersiap-siaplah untuk masuk kedalam pembuangan sampah akhir.

"Ah, Kaka…shi…"

Terdengar suara desahan yang sedari tadi menganggu Yuta selain rabaan makhluk jadi-jadian a.k.a Orochimaru.

Ya, desahan tersebut berasal dari suara dua orang guru yang tengah bergumul mesra, terlihat kedua pria tersebut asyik melumat bibir satu sama lain sampai-sampai ada aliran saliva yang menetes disela-sela bibir mereka.

Melihat hal itu semakin membuat emosi Yuta mendidih, mungkin jika saat ini di kepala Yuta diberi teko untuk merebus air akan langsung matang karena suhu di kepalanya sudah mencapai tiga ratus derajat celcius. Atau bahkan mungkin ia bisa membakar bahkan merebus orocimaru dengan apinya.

Pemuda bermata violet tersebut masih asyik dengan emosinya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sebuah tangan tengah merangkak, menyusup membelai adiknya yang masih dibalut oleh celana kain tidak jelas tersebut.

Yuta mengira jika tangan jahil tersebut adalah tangan dari Orochimaru, tetapi alangkah syok ketika dia mengetahui itu adalah tangan dari salah satu orang yang tengah berbuat mesum.

Sedangkan Orochimaru tengah bernyanyi gaje dengan judul lagu makhluk tuhan paling sexy. Authors tepar dan muntah ketika mendengar suara Orochimru yang sangat amat sungguh 'indah', sedangkan Yuta hanya merinding dan mengelus dada.

"Akyu lah makhluk Tuhan, yang terciptya yang paling ceksy cuma aku yang bisa membuat mu terus menjerit aw… aw… aw… ah… ah… ah…"

Suara Orochimaru menggema di udara, hal itu sukses membuat siapapun yang mendengar langsung tuli seketika.

Bahkan tanpa basa basi Orochimaru sedikit meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya layaknya seorang penari yang tengah pentas di atas panggung.

Orochimaru terus menyanyi dan menari gaje sehingga tidak menyadari Kakashi tengah berbuat nista terhadap Yuta. Bahkan sang ratu ular a.k.a Orochimaru tidak sadar jika tindakannya menyanyi menyebabkan polusi udara dan membuat sang pemuda pirang a.k.a Yuta agi-lagi mengelus dada dengan pikiran buruk di dalam kepalanya.

Ya, sang hacker berniat meminta bantuan sang anak tengah Namikaze untuk membuat Orochimaru melihat betapa indahnya NERAKA.

"Bagaimana, mau yang lebih?" tanya Kakashi sembari menjilat lembut daun telinga milik Yuta. jarak antara Yuta dan Kakashi yang saling berdekatan dan posisi Yuta yang diapit semakin memudahkan Kakashi melakukan aksi nista bin nestapanya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" kata Yuta sembari menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Aku tidak macam-macam, lagi pula Iruka sedang lelah, ayo bermain," kata Kakashi sembari memberikan seringai yang mampu menaklukan puluhan gadis kearah Yuta.

Yuta ingin sekali membalas ucapan Kakashi, tapi niatannya itu terputus saat tangan terlatih milik Kakashi memanjakan adiknya yang masih tertidur.

Perlahan-lahan adik Yuta mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri menantang, namun karena masih terbalut celana kejantanannya tidak berdiri dengan kokoh sepenuhnya. Perlahan-lahan dibukannya resleting celana Yuta, setelah dibuka dikeluarkanlah adik Yuta yang sedari tadi sudah kokoh seperti tiang bendera.

Yuta menutup mulutnya mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan yang cukup mengganggu, agar Orochimaru yang tengah bernyanyi gaje tidak melihat keadaannya yang nampak tak berdaya.

Kurang lebih sekitar tiga menit Yuta menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan hasratnya, jika ia mengeluarkan mungkin ia akan menjadi manusia yang selalu meruntuki diri.

Kakashi yang melihat Yuta menahan gejolaknya sontak mengerakkan tangannya lebih agresif dan beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah semua yang sedari tadi Yuta tahan. Tangan Kakashi basah oleh semprotan sperma Yuta, tanpa rasa jijik Kakashi langsung menjilat cairan milik Yuta yang berada di tangannya seperti susu yang tumpah.

"Manis," gumam Kakashi sembari menjilati tangannya yang masih bersisakan sperma dan memandang penuh nafsu kearah Yuta.

Yuta yang melihat pandangan penuh nafsu dari Kakashi hanya bergidik ngeri dan berdoa dalam hati agar selamat dari pria silver mesum bermasker. Nampaknya sang hacker akan segera tumbang di tangan guru mesum.

**End Flashback…**

.

.

Yuta menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu dinding toilet, matanya terpejam mencoba mencerna semua yang telah terjadi.

Entah saat ini perasaannya harus marah atau kesal yang jelas tubuhnya terasa terbang saat menerima sentuhan dari pria bermasker a.k.a Kakashi.

Yuta sering 'bermain' dengan berbagai wanita dan belum sekalipun dia bisa mendapatkan kepuasan seperti tadi. Hacker muda tersebut mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu terbuai sampai klimaks saat mendapat sentuhan dari pria baiklah sekali lagi seorang PRIA dan harus diketahui disini Namikaze Yuta masih normal dan suka wanita berdada besar.

"Aku masih normal…"

"Aku masih normal…"

"'Adik' kecil masih bangun ketika melihat tubuh sexy."

"Aku masih NORMAL…"

Berulang kali Yuta mensugesti dirinya untuk tetap meyakini bahwa ia masih normal dan menyukai wanita, bahkan saat ini ia tengah mencintai seorang wanita yang kini tengah berada nan jauh disana.

Tanpa Yuta sadari seseorang tengah menyeringai melihat tingkahnya tersebut.

"Kau semakin menarik, Yuta," kata sosok tersebut sembari berjalan menjauhi toilet tempat Yuta merenungi dan meratapi dirinya.

Lain Yuta, lain Kyuubi. Anak tengah Namikaze-Uzumaki ini tengah menatap was-was pria di sebelahnya.

Oke, Namikaze bersaudara memang baru lima jam berada di sekolah ini tapi entah mengapa serasa lebih dari lima abad.

Kyuubi, sang monster jahil dengan otak jenius dengan berbagai alat-alat ciptaan yang mematikan saat ini tengah terduduk was-was akibat tatapan maut dari pria di sebelahnya.

Ya, salahkan sang guru autis a.k.a Tobi yang dengan seenak udel menyuruhnya duduk disebelah pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Kalau Kyuubi bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih duduk di sebelah monster pemakan manusia atau berada disebelah hiu ganas daripada harus berada disebelah pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi.

Ia tidak takut jika harus dijahili, dilabrak, digertak, atau bahkan dipukuli oleh pria bermata gelap yang sangat dipuja-puja tersebut, karena ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberi 'hadiah' dengan salah satu alat ciptaannya.

Yang ia takutkan adalah di rape oleh pria tersebut, bayangkan saja ketika awal pertemuan pria tersebut sudah menyambutnya dengan sambutan yang paling ramah berupa seringai mesum yang sangat ditakuti oleh laki-laki normal seperti dia. Taukah jika musuh terbesar kaum adam adalah banci dan kaum pecinta sesama jenis, oke back to story…

Kyuubi membuka lembar demi lembar buku fisika miliknya, sembari matanya mewaspadai gerak-gerik pemuda disebelahnya. Sungguh, siapapun yang saat ini tengah melihatnya pasti akan berfikir ada-apa-dengan-raja-usil-satu-ini.

Pemuda bermata merah tersebut melempar pandangan keseluruh penjuru kelas dan yang dia dapat adalah tatapan sinis dari beberapa siwa perempuan dan tatapan menghina serta mengejek dari siswa laki-laki.

Jika semua orang itu tahu bahwa yang saat ini mereka hina adalah Namikaze Kyuubi, tentu mereka akan langsung melakukan aksi sembah sujud gaje dan memohon agar yang mulia raden bagus Kyuubi tidak mengirim mereka ke dalam dimensi yang tidak terdeteksi. Siapa yang mau dilempar jauh dari bumi dan terdampar di tempat yang tidak terdeteksi keberadaannya?

"Hah," desah berat terdengar meluncur dari mulut Kyuubi.

**Kyuubi POV**

Kenapa semua sangat menyebalkan, ingin sekali aku mengirim mereka ke dimensi yang jauh atau membekukan mereka dengan alat pembeku otomatisku yang akan mencair jika aku perintahkan mencair.

Kuso baka kuadrat tousan, kau sudah menabuh genderang perang dengan orang yang salah. Tidak peduli kau ayah kandungku, karena kau telah membuat aku susah dan tersiksa jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan mengalami hal yang sama. Khe…khe… khe bersiaplah ayahku sayang.

**End Kyuubi POV**

.

.

Kyuubi yang masih tenggelam dengan pemikirannya tidak sadar jika kelas telah sepi dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya.

Pemuda tersebut mengamati Kyuubi dari ujung kaki dan ujung kepala, puas dengan aksi lihat melihat yang belum disadari oleh sang objek membuat sang pemuda bermata onyx tersebut menyunggingkan seringai yang tidak bisa terartikan.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi tersebut mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuubi dan mulai berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin.

"Kau mau disini sampai kapan?" tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi yang merasakan hawa panas ditelinganya sontak menolehkan wajahnya dan betapa syok dia saat bibir mungilnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang hangat, oke hangat.

Otak jeniusnya tidak memproses dengan baik semua kejadian yang telah terjadi tetapi yang dia tahu adalah dia akan menoleh dan disebelahnya ada wajah Uchiha. Jadi jika terasa hangat itu adalah…

"Kau begitu menikmati ciumannya bocah culun jelek," kata Itachi setelah melepaskan bibirnya yang ditempel lembut oleh bibir sang murid baru a.k.a Kyuubi.

Kyuubi load 45 persen…

Itachi yang melihat sikap Kyuubi yang nampaknya belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi hanya menyunggingkan seringai khas dari Uchiha. Hah, dapat dipastikan disini bahwa keluarga Uchiha memang punya tautan gen mesum yang bertaburan dimana-mana sudah terbukti dari satu keturunan yang sudah memiliki kelainan tersebut.

"Kau masih menghayatinya, apa ingin aku mengulanginya?" tanya Itachi dengan suara mengoda yang mempu menggoyahkan iman bahkan pria normal sekali pun.

Bukannya memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi, Kyuubi langsung mengambil langkah seribu yaitu lari.

Itachi yang melihat tingkah Kyuubi hanya mendengus geli sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menyusul teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan kelas yang telah sepi tersebut.

Oke, bukan salah Kyuubi jika ia lebih memilih untuk lari daripada meladeni pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut, bukan karena ia takut melainkan ia ingin menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar di wajahnya saat mendengar semua perkataan Itachi yang terdengar sangat sexy di telinganya.

Ingin sekali Kyuubi menyumpah dan meruntuki dirinya yang mampu terjerat oleh pesona seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama lima jam. Ya, memang diakuinya bahwa hanya pria tersebut yang tidak memandang dirinya sebelah mata karena penampilannya yang sangat jauh dari kata normal mungkin bisa dibilang abnormal.

Disaat semua orang di kelasnya sibuk menghujat dan menghinanya dengan kata-kata yang sangat pedas, hanya pria itu yang selalu tersenyum walaupun senyum yang dilontarkannya bukan senyum baik melainkan senyum mesum.

Tanpa Kyuubi sadari seseorang tengah tersenyum penuh misteri melihat kedekatan Kyuubi dan Itachi, seseorang tersebut bergumam lirih,"Kau akan menderita Uzumaki Kyuubi," kata sosok tersebut sembari berjalan meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Kyuubi terus melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana, yang jelas ia harus segera menjauh dan menghilangkan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

Baru pertama kali dalam hidup seorang Namikaze Kyuubi bisa blushing hanya karena kata-kata seorang pria. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana ia bisa begitu menikmati ciuman singkat tanpa sengajanya bersama Itachi.

Ingin sekali Kyuubi membantai dirinya sendiri yang mulai lepas kendali, tak pernah sekalipun Kyuubi memuja cinta dan baru kali ini ia berharap bisa bersama berciuman lagi dengan pria tersebut.

Kaki jenjangnya membawa tubuh ringan Kyuubi belakang sekolah, dibaringkannya tubuh putihnya dihamparan rumput hijau terawat tersebut. Matanya menutup menikamati setiap desiran angin yang menyapu wajahnya, tetapi pikirannya tengah memproses semua hal yang baru saja terjadi.

**Kyuubi POV**

Hah, aku tidak boleh melupakan semua yang terjadi. Akan aku buat semua orang mengalami indahnya neraka karena telah bermain-main dengan Namikaze Kyuubi terutama mereka yang dengan seenak jidat mengata-ngataiku alien nyasar dan manusia gagal tetas. Khe… khe… khe… bersiap-siaplah kalian semua.

**End Kyuubi POV**

.

.

Jika kedua kakaknya mengalami hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dihari pertama mereka, bagaimana dengan sibungsu? Oh, nampaknya nasibnya juga tidak kalah buruk atau bahkan lebih buruk.

Di dalam kelas 2-1, tepatnya di dalam kelas Naruto semua siswa tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Ada yang tengah bermake up mania, ada yang berhibernasi mania, ada yang bergosip mania, dan ada yang menari-nari gaje mania, bahkan sampai ada yang tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata mutiara yang tidak penting seperti pemuda berambut bob dengan alis tebal dan costume hijau anehnya, pria tersebut terlihat seperti errr timun hijau berjalan.

Naruto sampai sweat drop mania melihat tingkah teman-teman sekelasnya tersebut. Walaupun semua orang di kelas itu aneh, tetapi tetap saja ada beberapa pemuda yang masih dalam kategori normal tengah duduk dengan santai sembari menikmati kegiatannya masing-masing seperti membaca majalah bisnis yang dilakukan oleh pria berambut panjang a.k.a Hyuga Neji.

Kalau naruto boleh jujur ia cukup aneh, sebal, dan ngeri ketika melihat seorang pria berambut panjang, karena mengingatkannya pada duo baleng yang telang membuat dia berpenampilan aneh.

Oh, jika ia ingat tentang hal itu ingin sekali rasanya dia meruntuki mulutnya yang menyetujui perjanjian konyol dengan sang ayah.

Tapi kalau ia mengingat-ingat lagi rasanya sang ayah juga cukup mendapatkan 'pelajaran' dari sang ibu tercinta a.k.a Kushina yang mengakibatkan sang ayah harus rela, ridho, iklas, dan mau menginap di rumah sakit selama seminggu lebih. Akibat amarah dari sang ibu yang tak kunjung henti dan teredam bahkan oleh sang suami, hah tipe suami takut istri.

Yang selanjutnya adalah pemuda yang mirip dengan panda dengan tato cinta di dahinya tengah asyik bermain dengn iPhone miliknya, Naruto sedikit heran mengapa pemuda cool seperti Gaara harus mengukir dahinya dengan kata 'cinta'.

Kemudian ada Nara Shikamaru, walaupun Naruto baru lima jam ada di dalam kelas tersebut tapi dia tahu bahwa Shikamaru adalah murid jenius hanya saja yang membuat dia heran apakah semua murid jenius itu pemalas, nampaknya Naruto harus merubah argument tersebut karena kakaknya Namikaze Kyuubi termasuk murid jenius tetapi tidak pemalas melainkan jahil.

Lalu ada Danzo Sai, Naruto merasa pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut selalu tersenyum setiap detik dan waktu, apakah bibirnya tidak pegal ketika menyunggingkan senyum tersebut padahal senyuman tersebut bukan senyum penting.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Sasauke, pemuda dengan rambut pantat unggas yang tadi sempat diakui guru banci a.k.a Orocimaru sebagai kekasihnya tengah menatap datar sekitarnya.

Saat Naruto tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya mengamati kelima orang tersebut kegiatannya terhenti ketika sesorang dengan sengaja menyiram wajah Naruto dengan air.

Semua pandangan kini beralih kepada Naruto yang wajah dan rambutnya basah kuyup tersiram air. Kiba yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman tanpa memandang rasa jijik kearahnya pun segera menghampiri Naruto dan memberikan sapu tangan kepada pemuda pirang tersebut untuk di gunakan sebagai pengelap wajahnya yang basah.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, Kiba?" kata Naruto sembari mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Kiba.

Kiba memandang sedih kearah Naruto sebelum melempar death galre kepada sang penyiram yang diketahui bernama Sakura, gadis berambut pink dengan jidat lebar yang sedari tadi asik bergosip dan bermake up mania dengan tiga gadis lainnya a.k.a Ino, Karin, dan Ten-ten.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, JIDAT" kata Kiba seraya melemparkan death glare kearah Sakura dan menekankan perkataannya pada kata jidat.

"Apa masalahmu, Doggy?" kata Sakura seraya terseyum mengejek kearah Kiba.

Melihat sikap Sakura tersebut membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi asyik mengelap wajah dan rambutnya mulai kesal, seandainya Sakura adalah seorang laki-laki mungkin ia tidak akan ragu untuk memberikan 'sambutan' manis nyang sangat berkesan.

Tapi entah ini keberuntungan Sakura atau kesialan bagi Naruto karena Sakura adalah seorang wanita dan pantang bagi Naruto untuk memukul seorang wanita.

"Wah, ternyata bocah culun dan bocah anjing sudah mendapatkan teman rupanya," kata gadis lain yang diketahui bernama Ino, teman bergosip dan satu gank dengan gadis berjidat lebar yang tadi menyiram Naruto a.k.a Sakura.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

Jika Kiba tidak menganggap bahwa memukul wanita adalah tindakan yang kurang sopan, mungkin saat ini Ino dan Sakura sudah terlempar dari kelas tersebut akibat pukulan maut yang dilayangkan oleh pemuda bertatoo terbalik dikedua sisi wajahnya.

Kedua gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah Kiba, Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk mengelap rambut dan wajahnya kini bergerak maju untuk melerai pertempuran antara Kiba dan dua orang gadis berisik.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja, Kiba" kata Naruto sembari menyungingkan cengirannya kearah Kiba.

Sebelum Kiba sempat membalas ucapan Naruto, terdengar suara ponsel milik Naruto yang menyebabkan pemuda pirang tersebut bergegas mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celananya.

Wajah Naruto memucat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya, segera ditinggalkannya kelas tanpa mempedulikan Kiba yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari seseorang tengah bersiap melangkah mengikutinya dengan seringai yang tidak dapat diartikan.

.

.

Kaki jenjang Naruto terus melangkah, mencari tempat yang dianggap strategis dan cukup sunyi untuk menumpahkan semua emosinya. Setelah berputar kesana-kemari, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menumpahkan semuannya di atap sekolahnya segera diangkat telfon tersebut saat ia sudah merasakan desiran angin menyapu wajah tan eksotisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraannya di ponsel dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu," kata Naruto lagi mengakhiri percakapan yang berlangsung tidak lebih dari 3 menit tersebut.

Naruto menggenggam ponselnya dengan sangat erat hingga nyaris retak, mungkin jika sang ponsel bisa berteriak suaranya akan mengemparkan seluruh Konoha.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya, mata langit miliknya menatap senduh awan yang tengah cerah hari ini. Ya, ia sedang sedih angin pun bisa merasakan kegundahan hatinya saat ini.

Bukan karena tadi ia dijahili oleh Sakura dan bala tentara centilnya atau ia baru saja di rape sang guru ular, lagi pula tidak mungkin ratu ular berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan kalau pun berani, dapat dipastikan jika ia akan menikmati indahnya NERAKA beserta pelayanannya.

"Hah, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai yang lain," gumam Naruto sembari menutup matanya menikmati setiap desiran angin membelai wajahnya.

Angin di atap sekolah memang sanagta sejuk, jangan salahkan ia yang sangat senang memilih tempat startegis seperti ini untuk menennagkan diri seperti yang sering dilakukannhya bersama teman-temannya dulu di sekolah yang lama.

Kini ia hanya sendiri, tidak ada yng bisa diajak berbagi bahkan semut sekalipunm semua seperti memandang sebelah mata kecuali bocah bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang dengan rela dan senang hati mau berteman dengannnya.

Lama Naruto dalam posisis seperti itu, ia tidak sadar seseorang tengah mengamati dan perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Sosok tersebut sudah terduduk di sebelah Naruto tapi nampaknya Namikaze bungsu belum menyadari kedatangannya karena masih asyik tenggelam kedalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum tipis sebelum mengecup bibir merah mengoda milik Naruto dan tindakan itu sukses membuat Naruto yang tengah asyik dengan pemikirannya sontak tersadar dan mendorong dengan keras tubuh tersebut.

Mata Naruto membulat ketika mengetahui siapa yang dengan lancang berani menciumnya.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya bergumam lirih, "Kau…"

.

TBC

Maap akhirnya gaje dan menyebalkan. Hah, kami sudah berusaha membuat sebaik mungkin tapi akhirnya tetap gaje.

Baiklah, terima kasih atas review_nya :

cute devil

sasunaru's lover

kafuyamei vanessa-hime

Namikaze Qieya

Fi suki suki

rhie chan no midori

Mittha kyuu

Vii no Kitsune

Syifa

Meiko Namikaze

Misyel

Sasuchi ChukaCukhe

Chiba Michiyo Noda

Meihart

CCloveRuki

Oky

Yumechan

Yoshiro Aozora

Re Chan de Little Devil

Namikaze Hana

Santi

b

Uchy-san

KyouyaxCloud

Dan semuanya maap yang namanya belum tertulis dang omen kami jadikan satu

**Authors comment dan balasan review :**

Baiklah kami maaf atas keterlambatan update dari kami, ya karena tugas yang semakin hari semakin banyak.

Selain itu juga karena ya kami harus mempersiapkan diri utnuk menghadapi semester dan ujian nasional. Tapi kami berjanji jika selesai ujian Nasional nanti kami akan usahakan update rutin.

Jika ada yang berharap ketiga bersaudara Namikaze akan menemukan calon istri mereka di chapter ini, kami mohon maaf karena mereka akan bertemu di chapter 4 karena antara peristiwa yang terjadi saling berhubungan.

Dan juga di chapter ini kami sudah usahakan typo(s) berkurang. Minato memang ayah yang jahat dan keji tapi di chapter ini ia tidak muncul dan akan eksis di chapter depan. Di sini hanya membahas bagaimana Namikaze bersaudara mengalami hal yang menyebalkan. Dan ada sedikit adegan ya, kalian tahu lah, maap ya kalau mereka ooc.

Akhir kata ditunggu reviewnya…

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


End file.
